Soviet Log 10
Soviet Log 10 - Kalimari Lake Trout Night! Combat continued with the Deep One Brutes laying into Nat's Heavy Exo while the Shamans attempted to sneak around and/or hold the line with some healing. The remaining fishermen go down and the PCs start to get organized on the Deep Ones. Things must have been getting close because Nat started announcing how many times she had been criticaled so Lisolette decided to join the fight and stepped up with her HC Double Grinder and took out one of the Brutes. Seeing the line collapse, 2 of the relatively unscathed Shamans let out a bit of cry and started the withdraw. Eva kept on bursting to take out one of the retreating Shamans while Mei Lin and Katya combined their offensive talents to crack, disintegrate and burn another Shaman. The Rock dived into the pile of sluggy bile that was left by the deceased Brute (literally immersing herself twice) and continues to smell like warm sea cucumber. After the fight, Nat started making some threatening remarks towards the crowd of remaining villagers but Vlad jumped in, apologizing for attempting to sacrifice the PCs and explaining that the Deep Ones have been increasing their demands for human sacrifice and the island's fish harvest was dramatically reduced when they resisted. Nat decided that that warrented murdering one of the village women. As bits of the hapless villager sprayed over the crowd, much screaming and panicking was had. Eva made a successful psychology to snap her out of it, but Nat clarified that she was just murdering for role-playing, not because of any insanity. Despite this, Nat decided not to murder the remaing villager who had fallen prone in the ensuing chaos, either demonstrating a glimmer of compassion or just inconsistent role-playing. You all drag Vlad back to the house and proceed to loot the property and salvage anyone not bolted down (I'm joking of course, you have bolt cutters). You find some more information about the ritual and the herbal brew that was used on the girls (or Sea Nymphs as Vlad refers to them). While the party seems split on whether or not to execute Vlad for his crimes, Rocky beats him down to 1DC. Lisolette is convinced to modify the van be variable land/marine. She seems unable to grasp the nuances of making a variable atmospheric vehicle but could probably do it if someone assisted her. Despite her intelligence and skills, she doesn't have the same intuitive grasp on "future tech" that you all do. You do find that Vlad has a L7 radio, which you promptly attach to the van, but also use to contact the Sultan about what to do about the islanders. He seems fairly unconcerned about their fate but suggests that you've probably interupted the ceremony for a bit. He does not recommend going after the colony of fish people as they would be more numerous and stronger in the water. You also contact Captain Volchenkov who indicates that there is new intelligence regarding the front and he wants you back before november. But he also gives you a week off for rest and relaxation before you have to head back to Stalingrad. Katya pleads with the party to not do a series of 4hrblks on Buttfucknowhere Island and relocate to a normal size city. Somehow he was successful and our heros undertook a sea voyage en route to Nukus. However, on the way there they notice an approaching storm and decide to not be in a Vanboat on the water during a storm. Diverting onto a nearby spit, you see that there's a collection of 3 homesteads burning to the ground. As you investigate, you find a house untouched by fire and apparently occupied. Kat and Probe snuck up to house, noticing a Spetsnaz soldier outside, looking through one of the windows, jerking off. Getting closer, you see in the window a squad of elite soldiers raping a poor farmgirl inside while her sisters huddle in the corner crying. Knocking out the first soldier was easy enough and set you up for a surprise attack on the house. Bursting in like an Xcom squad, the 2 "exposed" soldiers went down in segments (both as a unit of time and how their shock fried corpses hit the ground) before the rest got their Adrenalize up. While they are all a little drunk and surprised, these guys are all well trained and seem to be making a fight of it. Treasure: *4 Sensible Shoes *6 Breathing apparatus *2 of each Claw Trident *12 Fishing Net *4 Island Jerkins *20,000 old time Scythian currency 15thC *2000 mystic salvage Time and XP: *3 Blocks *7 Generic Points *3 Bonus Vorozhdeniya Completion Bonus Points. *1 completed combat Notes: *The NPCs seem to have trouble accepting Nat's new MurderBot persona *That means they won't want to trade any blocks or anything for you Nat (not to suggest that this is extent of potential consequences). *Katya made her fortify check! *I updated the PC Library. If you have one of these and it doesn't say the volume or what it teaches, it's because you haven't told me yet (or more likely, you told me at the same time 2 other people were talking about the fucking olympiads). Category:Soviet